


Propunk Texts

by backtoblack101



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: F/F, proclone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtoblack101/pseuds/backtoblack101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah's missed her appointment at the DYAD and Rachel's mad, but Sarah simply refuses to take her anger seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propunk Texts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ARGUING/FLIRTING ABOUT SARAH NOT COMING INTO DYAD FOR HER CHECKUP/APPT AND RACHEL BEIN MAD AND SARAH LIKE WHAT R U GONNA DO ABOUT IT MAKE ME AND THEN THE FLIRTING

<<Where are u??>>

<<Why? Miss me that much>>

<<Sarah ur appt was over an hour ago>>

<<Well I was busy>>

<<You were at ur foster-brothers apartment Sarah>>

<<You watching me again Rach? Cos next time warn me so I can wear something nice>>

<<Sarah this is not a joke. We need ur blood and saliva samples>>

<<Saliva samples you say?>>

<<Pls don’t start, just get over here asap>>

<<Or what, you gonna make me proclone?>>

<<Sarah can u be serious for a minute?>>

<<Oh I am being serious, so, what you gonna do to me if I don’t show up ;)>>

<<I’m working Sarah, I don’t have time for this>>

<<So you’re taking time out of your busy day just to talk to me?>>

<<No, I’m taking time of my day to tell u to get over to DYAD now>>

<<I still want to know what’s in it for me>>

<<… I’m done here in an hour, we can discuss that then>>

<<Oh trust me Rach, there won’t be much discussing>>


End file.
